L'art, c'est ma vie
by fairymangafan
Summary: L'art, c'était sa vie. De sa naissance à cet événement, c'était son échapatoire, sa porte de sortie face à l'horreur de son enfance. Mais maintenant, ses peintures, c'est sa joie. Sa fierté. Parce que c'est lui, l'artiste de Fairy Tail. Un petit OS sur le passé de ce personnage oublié. Label SPPS


Depuis tout petit, il aimait dessiner. Peindre. Créer ou recopier un morceau de vie,un paysage, la réflexion de son âme. Il aimait tracer du bout de son crayon les courbes d'un corps, les pentes abruptes d'une falaise. L'art avait toujours été son échappatoire, face à la douleur de son passé. Coincé depuis sa naissance dans un petit, tout petit appartement, partagé avec sa mère qui passait sa vie à se droguer. Son père, il ne l'avait jamais vu, jamais connu. Comment il était, la façon dont il souriait, sa voix, sa chaleur...Il ne savait pas. Très jeune, trop jeune, il avait du apprendre à se débrouiller pour sa génitrice et lui.

Cuisiner. Faire le ménage. Acheter le nécessaire pour survivre. Travailler. _Dessiner._

Et lorsque la douleur se faisait trop présente, lorsque les moqueries incessantes, ignorantes et cruelles de ses camarades pesaient trop lourd sur ses frêles épaules, sur son âme trop faible, démunie face à tant de méchanceté, il dessinait. Ce qu'il créait n'avait aucune importance. Seul primait la beauté du geste, le doux grattement de la mine sur le papier, les traces grises qui embellissaient l'espace blanc. Et le soulagement intense, cette libération qui le prenait à la gorge, embrasait ses pensées. Celui qui lui permettait de tenir, de continuer à vivre lorsque le désespoir refroidissait sa conscience d'enfant meurtri.

Il vécut ainsi presque dix ans. À supporter sur ses épaules frêles de gamin la misère du monde, coups durs sur coups durs, soutenant sa mère aux tendances suicidaires. Il n'avait jamais détesté, haï, mépris. Il n'avait jamais aimé, apprécié, rigolé non plus. Il était comme une carapace vide de sentiments, de cette étincelle que l'on appelait la vie. Pauvre petit enfant perdu dans l'océan glacé de cette vie trop froide, trop inhospitalière pour lui, petite proie piégée dans ses filets. Comme ce jour-là, où, sans raisons particulières, les enfants de son quartier ont décidés de « s'amuser » à ses dépens. Il s'était fait tabassé, humilié. Il avait pleuré, crié, hurlé, supplié, pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais la nature humaine dans toute sa splendeur excelle dans l'art de faire souffrir. Et à travers le goût âpre des larmes, l'amertume de l'humiliation et la douleur des coups, il avait vu quelque chose de plus beau, de plus pur. Comme un soleil qui brillait de mille feux, _elle_ était apparue. Serpentant entre ses doigts malhabiles, mûe par sa volonté, même faible. Elle avait déployé ses ailes irisées et l'avait sauvé.

_Elle. **Sa** Magie._

À partir de ce jour fatidique, il avait donné vie à ses créations. D'abord quelque secondes, infimes et irréelles, pure moment de joie, qui laissèrent place aux minutes, toujours plus longues, toujours plus puissantes, toujours plus..._magiques_. Et découvrant le goût sucré du bonheur, s'enivrant de ce sentiment merveilleux, fier petit paon stupide, il étais allé montrer ses progrès à sa mère. L'amère déception qui s'ensuivit marqua au fer rouge sa mémoire. Les hurlements sans queue-ni-tête de sa génitrice, suivit de sa crise d'hystérie. Ses sanglots, ses paroles, ses larmes qui le détruisait à chaque fois un peu plus...L'incompréhension, le doute, et la certitude d'être mauvais, d'être un..._monstre_, s'étaient infiltrées en lui,serpents vénéneux aux sourires charmeurs. Ses sentiments avaient empoisonnées sont âme, lorsque reflets parfait de ses tourments, sa mère, la personne qui malgré ses défauts, était l'unique personne dont il se souciait, lui avait hurlé un mot. Un mot qui avait transformé sa vie en Enfer :

_« Monstre ! »_

Il avait crié. De douleur, de désespoir. Évanouis, tout ses idéaux inaccessible. Évanouis, tout ses rêves sucrés, cette chaleur tout juste découverte, appréciée. Partis en fumée sous la violence des mots, sous la cruauté du monde qui s'acharnait sur lui, qu'il observait se jouer de lui, toujours plus méchamment, toujours aussi sadiquement, alors qu'il n'était qu'un spectateur impuissant. Sa mère l'avait renié. Elle ne s'était jamais réellement occupé de lui, mais l'entendre lui crier, lui hurler de déguerpir, c'était dur, ça faisait mal...Trop dur, trop puissant, trop dévastateur pour son cœur d'enfant. Il n'avait pas pu le supporter, et c'était enfui, les larmes dégoulinant sur son visage émincé. Avec ses feuilles, ses crayons gris, et ses rêves en miettes. Pitoyable enfant perdu, il s'était retrouvé à la rue. Alors, il avait dessiné. Encore et encore, malgré le froid mordant d'un hiver impitoyable, malgré la faim qui lui tailladait le ventre, malgré la pluie de son regard qui lui brûlait les joues. Tremblant, apeuré, il s'entêtait à crée un univers aux formes chatoyantes. Mais ses crayons au gris terne n'arrivait pas à réchauffer complètement son être. Puis, ne pouvant subsistait à ses besoins, il s'était mis à voler, et était devenu maître dans cette art. Sa magie, il ne l'avait plus touché. Elle le dégoûtait. Sans elle, rien de cela ne serait arrivée. Des fois, il lui arrivait de perdre le contrôle, et de faire exploser hors de son corps une ribambelle de fantômes ternes, fades, d'un gris malade. Les passants le regardaient avec dégoût, le pointait du doigt. Les enfants s'éloignaient de lui, de son air cadavérique, de ses cernes, de ses dessins sans couleur, sans chaleur, et de sa magie si laide. Il retranscrivait son âme et ses rêves brisées sur ses morceaux de papier vierges. Eux au moins ne le jugeaient pas.

Et puis, _elle_ était arrivée. Comme ça, un beau jour. Le soleil pointait timidement le bout de son nez. La fraîcheur s'était amoindri. Mais ton désespoir étais toujours aussi poignant. Et elle, avec ses beaux yeux bruns, si énigmatique, si particulier, elle s'était approchée. Sans un mot, une phrase, un regard, elle s'était assise à côté de toi et avait observé le dessin que tu étais entrain de faire. Abasourdi devant cette étrange fillette qui semblait à peine plus petite que toi, tu t'es remis à la tâche. Ton croquis a finalement dépassé toutes tes attentes. Tu as enchaîné les esquisses, fasciné par cette enfant. Elle n'avait pas bougé, pas parlé. Mais tu te sentais si bien à côté d'elle. Dix-neuf heure sonna, elle se leva et partie. Sans un au-revoir ou un adieu. Mais tu n'arrivais pas à te sortir son image de ta tête. Et tu t'es mis à la dessiner, _elle_. Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir un crayon de couleur brun, pour ses yeux. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Le lendemain, elle revient. Et tu l'observes discrètement, du coin de l'œil. Et puis le soir, à dix-neuf heures tapantes, elle repart. Cette fois-ci, tu en es certain. Ce n'est pas un adieu. Tu vas voler de quoi te nourrir. Et tu prends en plus une pomme. Pour elle. Tu dors, tes rêves sont peuplés par sa présence. Le matin, lorsque tu te réveilles, le soleil est bien haut dans le ciel. Et elle est là, à côté de toi. Elle ne te regardes pas. Tu te lèves et commences à dessiner. Pour elle. Et elle te regarde, sans montrer autre chose que son visage impassible et ses yeux, ses putains d'yeux que tu aimes tant. Les jours se transforment en semaines, puis en mois. Vous n'aviez pas échangé un mot, une parole. Même pas un regard. Les pommes que tu lui laissais, elle les mangeaient tranquillement, sans cesser d'admirer tes œuvres. Tu progressais chaque jour un peu plus dans ton art. Et tu étais heureux. À la rue, renié par ta mère, moqué par les enfants de ton âge, répudié par les adultes, craint par tout le monde. Obligé de voler pour survivre, avec juste de quoi dessiner, et même plus pour longtemps. Mais t'étais tellement heureux. Parce qu'enfin, t'étais plus seul.

Seulement...Le bonheur, quelque qu'il soit, à toujours une fin. Et la fin du tien est tragique...

Ce jour-là, elle n'était pas venu. Tu étais inquiet, mais ne voulait pas y penser. Te l'avouer reviendrait à te dire qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Jusqu'à près de midi, avec ce soleil brillant comme un joyaux dans le ciel limpide, le corps caressé par une douce brise, t'as attendu. Et finalement, elle est venue. Sale, couverte de coupures, de bleus. Et ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux noyés par une douleur infinie, presque plus là, presque partis. Et tu l'as vu. Cette blessure. Qui surpassait toute celles que tu avais connu. Une balafre qui courait le long de son ventre jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine inexistante. Le sang, de cet odieux carmin, qui s'écoulait trop vite hors de la plaie. Hors de son corps. Comme un sablier dans le contenu fuirait, dont le temps était imparti. Tu as lâché tes dessins, ta fierté, pour te précipiter vers elle. La prendre dans tes bras, la serrer fort, pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille. Elle t'as regardé, tu as voulu lui parler. Un doigt ensanglanté sur ta bouche t'en as empêché. Elle t'observait toujours, jusqu'à ce que son corps se refroidisse, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux, aux iris si merveilleux, ne deviennent plus que des lacs brunâtres sans vie.

_Elle était morte. Ton soleil __était mort. Ta raison de vivre était morte._

Tu étais trop choqué pour crier, pour réaliser. Elle était partie, définitivement, irrémédiablement. Pour toujours. C'était un adieu, et non un au-revoir.

Le cœur piétiné et brisé, tu t'es levé, l'a porté jusqu'au pied d'un chêne qui poussait près de là. Et tu l'a enterré. Celle dont tu ne connaissais rien, ni le prénom, ni l'âge, ni ses préférences, rien. Tout ce que tu avais, c'était son visage et ses yeux qui dansaient dans ta tête. Alors, parce que tu savais pas écrire de jolie phrases, parce que tes connaissance sur sa personne se réduisait au néant, t'as gravé dans l'arbre son visage, ses yeux. Ses putains d'yeux. Et t'as pleuré. Longtemps, inconsolable, t'as versé toutes les larmes de ton corps. T'as regretté. Tout. De l'avoir rencontré, de l'avoir laissé faire, marquer ton cœur par sa simple présence. T'as regretté de ne rien savoir sur elle, qu'elle ne sache rien sur toi. Ta regretté et t'as pleuré. T'étais pitoyable.

Lorsqu'il se releva, le lendemain matin, ce fût pour allait chercher son matériel de dessin. Le cœur vidé, l'esprit embrumé, les yeux rouges, il est parti de sa ville natale, celle qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Son voyage lui prit presque une semaine à pied. Il n'avait fait que de brèves pauses, cherchant à se tenir occupé au maximum. Mangeant les baies trouvées aux hasard, il avait eu de la chance de ne pas tomber malade. Et finalement, il avait fini par atterrir dans une grande ville. Plus grande et plus peuplée que celle d'où il venait. Elle semblait plus chaleureuse aussi. Mais ça, il ne s'en souciait pas. Il n'avait plus besoin d'affection, ça faisait trop mal. Toute en couleur, en rire, en cris joyeux. Il se sentait étranger à l'ambiance, comme un intrus qui violerait un sanctuaire. D'un côté il y avait les habitants, si heureux, si fêtards et expressifs. Et de l'autre lui, pâle, les vêtements boueux et déchirés, famélique, de grandes cernes qui lui mangeaient le visage. D'un naturel plutôt grand, il se faisait remarquer, autant par sa silhouette décharnée que par ses feuilles et ses crayons qu'ils tenaient contre lui. Il était mal à l'aise. Tendu, nerveux, constamment sur le qui-vive malgré sa fatigue. Des enfants plus jeunes que lui passèrent en courant sous ses yeux. Le dernier, plus maladroit que les autres, buta contre son précieux butin et le fit tomber à terre. Tes dessins, tes précieux dessins d'elle se salirent sur la terre. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Toi qui étais si vide, tu ressentis une nouvelle émotion bouillonnait en toi. La rage. Il avait osé salir ce à quoi tu tenais plus que tout au monde. Ta magie, telle une lionne affamée, bondit vers le responsable du massacre. Ta rage aveuglait tout, il n'y avait plus que ta proie et toi. Tu allais presque l'atteindre, presque la toucher, presque la _tuer_, lorsque la main d'un géant anéantit ta création. Tu te tournas vers lui, cet espèce de vieillard qui croyait te faire peur. Tu grognas. Ce n'étais plus totalement toi. Ta magie avait empoisonnée tes veines, liquéfiée ta volonté, contrôlée tes gestes. Tu ne faisais plus qu'un avec elle, et ça t'exaltais. Tu te sentais si puissant maintenant.

« Qui es-tu, garçon ? » demanda le vieil homme d'une voix calme, pas le moins du monde impressionné par ton aura désespérément agressive.

Tu croisas son regard. Et perdis toute envie belliqueuse. Parce que dans ses yeux qui semblaient avoir vu le monde, tu ne trouvais aucun reproche. Tu avais failli tuer quelqu'un, bon sang ! Et pourtant il n'était pas en colère. Toi, tu culpabilisais déjà.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Une magie longtemps refoulée, même extrêmement faible, fini par jaillir dés que son hôte est bouleversé mentalement. Personne ne t'en voudras pour ça. Et tout le monde est prêt à t'aider. »

Ses paroles, tu rêvais de les entendre. Ça te faisais tellement de bien. C'était comme une boule de chaleur dans ton corps. Mais il restait encore les souvenirs, les paroles âpres de la première personne qui t'a blessé. Il te dis ça, parce qu'il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas qui tu es, ce que tu es.

Tu es. ..

« Je suis une monstre »

Ça y est, c'était dit. Maintenant, le vieux qui paraissait tellement gentil allait te regarder méchamment, te jeter des mots blessants à la figure, comme les habitants, et tu allais devoir fuir. Pourtant, rien ne vain. Et cette chaleur continuait de t'entourer.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre. Juste un enfant. Un simple enfant avec de la magie, qui a besoin d'aide pour la contrôler. Et cette aide, je te la propose. Vient à Fairy Tail, ma guilde. On prendra soin de toi. On t'aidera. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. »

Dans son regard, il n'y avait pas que la promesse d'une aide. Il y avait pleins d'autre choses. De la chaleur et des rires à profusion. Des personnes aimantes, des amis. _Une Famille_...

Quelque chose que tu n'avais jamais eu. Quelque chose qui semblait doux et sucré. Tu avais envie d'y goûter. De tester. Alors, hésitant, tu prends sa main et la serres fort, aussi fort que son corps à elle, qui mourrait dans tes bras. Tu te sens devenir dépendant de cette promesse. Tu as peur, mais tu as envie d'y aller, de redécouvrir ce bonheur, celui auquel tu croyais avoir renoncé. Ton cœur se remet à battre frénétiquement dans ta cage thoracique. Tu as des larmes pleins les yeux. T'as mal, mais ce n'est pas douloureux. C'est même agréable. Tu recommences à vivre.

« Et tu t'appelles comment mon garçon ? »

Tu prends une grande inspiration. C'est maintenant. Maintenant que tu vas enfin prendre ton envol, que tu vas vraiment renaître. Et tu souris bêtement, ça te sembles tellement stupide d'être aussi heureux de le dire. Mais personne avant ne te l'avais demandé. Même avec elle...

Alors tu prononces fièrement ton nom.

« Reedus. Je m'appelle Jonah Reedus.

- Alors bienvenue à Fairy Tail, Jonah Reedus ! »

Et depuis ce jour, tes dessins sont des peintures. En couleurs. Chatoyantes, avec des sourires, de la chaleur. Et tu aimes les voir prendre vie, sur ton ventre rond que Makarov, ton sauveur, t'as fais. Comme promis, ils t'ont aidé. Et maintenant, t'as une famille, une vraie, que tu aimes et qui t'aime. C'est bruyant, bagarreur, mais t'arrives plus à t'en passer. C'est Fairy Tail, tout simplement, et maintenant t'en fais parti.

_T'es **Reedus**, l'artiste de Fairy Tail._


End file.
